Attack of the Werewolves
by Ella Master of Imagination
Summary: Just as peace appears to be in reach for Ninjago, an army of werewolves attack the outer reaches of the Empire. With the arrival of a new enemy, comes a long forgotten prophesy. With secrets within the group, and the tension as they search for the new prophesied one, can the Ninjas save all of Ninjago? Rating cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_I sat down on a pile of fur blankets, staring intently at the beautiful woman that was softly singing a lullaby while rocking my baby sister, dressed in her buckskin dress with matching mocassins on her feet. I hadn't been there for long when I heard frightened howls erupting in the usually quiet night air. Alarmed, I edged closer, reaching a hand up to grab a hold of the lady's hand. "Mama..."_

_A small, worried smile flashed across her features as she looked down at me. "Hush my child. Everything is okay."_

_"That's what you think Queen Song of the Sea." A man that I didn't recognize stood in the teepee's doorway, a long metal stick that looked sharp in his hand._

_Confused, I sniffed the air, hoping to get a hint of who he was from his Packsmell. I frowned, not recognizing the scent that teased my nostrils. It was earthy, but at the same time it was missing the twang of smoke that my Pack was known for. I glanced over at Mama as she carefully sat sister next to me, standing up as she turned to face the stranger. "I must say I am surprise to see you here, as you should know, we do not get many visitors from Mountain Pack here often."_

_So that was why I didn't recognize his scent. The Mountain Pack lived on the clear other side of Wolvania __**(A/N: Pronounced Wolf-Vain-Ee-Ay). **__The man shifted, before speaking in a low voice, glancing over at me and sister as if he hadn't expected to see us there. "Alpha Eagle caught Prey wants all Packs united under his rule and no one is to stand in his way."_

_"You must wait for my husband to get home... he is foraging with our men right now." Mama stepped forward, intending to lead him out of the small teepee._

_"I was under different orders..." His voice came out as a low growl as his stick flashed suddenly. Mama screeched in pain, right before she dropped to the ground, a strange red liquid that smelled metallic dripping onto the ground...and all over his metal stick. The strange man turned to face me and sister, and lunged, his stick flashing in the air... it never made contact. A burly man that I recognized instantly as Sparrow Playing in the Field was tackling him to the ground, a snarl escaping him. Another man rushed to us, stopping briefly to crouch next to Mama. Glancing over at us, he spoke sharply, his voice brokering no arguments from us._

_"Kids, change your forms now!" I quickly twisted, changing into my wolf-form. The man that was checking on Mama changed into a much larger wolf, picking my sister up in his jaw, jerking his head to signal me to follow him._

_Paws skidding across the suddenly damp moss and leaves covered ground, I ran out of the teepee...and right out of the encampment. "Papa..." I softly whined as I left the only place I've ever been behind me._

_"Do not look back son. Stay close to me now..." Papa growled softly around his mouthful of sister's fur._

_"Alpha Ray of Sun that Warms the Earth! I am here to challenge _you_ to a duel!" Another wolf appeared in front of us, his voice a low growl. I sniffed the air, my fur bristling as I realized that he smelled similar to the other newcomer._

_Papa snapped his head back to look at me, dropping my sister at my paws. "Hide..._now_. I will deal with Alpha Eagle caught Prey." Turning, he snarled angrily at the much bigger wolf. "You will regret threatening our way of life Eagle caught Prey."_

_"We'll see about that..." Launching forward suddenly, and with no warning, Eagle caught Prey sank his teeth into Papa's ear._

_A small whimper rose up from somewhere deep inside of me, even as I grabbed my sister by the ear, dragging her away from the fight. Paws tripping over the extra weight that I was now carrying despite my small size, I eventually got to a small hollow. By the smell of things, it used to be a rabbit burrow. Nudging my sister forward, I pushed her into the hole before turning to face the direction that we just came from. I could still hear the loud snarls and howls that permeated the air due to the fight that was going on. Worried about Papa, I glanced briefly over at where sister was now curled up, her small forepaws covering her ears as she whimpered in fear. "I'm gonna go check on Papa..." I ran back to where I had left him, paws skidding out from underneath me occasionally._

_Peering through a low branch on a berry bush, I watched as Papa limped in a slow circle, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. _Not good...Not good..._ I crouched low, even as I willed myself to wake up from this nightmare... Eagle caught Prey sprang suddenly, his claws sinking deeply into Papa's side. Papa fell down, his body hitting the ground with a solid thud. I gasped loudly, revealing my location to Eagle caught Prey. Snapping his head over to look in my direction, he opened his mouth and howled. "Kill the Alpha Prince of Volcano Pack!"_

Wake up! Come on... just get this over with..!

_I bolted upon hearing that, my paws scrambling for purchase. I ran all the way back to the abandoned rabbit burrow. My forepaws lost their traction on the slippery ground, and I shot forward, tumbling into the dark abyss below... _No! Help! Awww!

* * *

With a loud gasp a young teen with light brown hair snapped his electric blue eyes open as he lay in the dark of his bedroom, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Clutching a pair of nunchucks to his chest, he shifted ever so slightly, trying to reorient himself. Rolling over onto his side, he stared blankly across the room to his hotheaded roommate's bunk. That was when he noticed something off...

_**A/N: Hello! Rating will be because of the untimely deaths in this chapter. So...you do you think the young werewolf is? This is an AU that will only make sense, if you don't count Hands of Time. Just so you know. This chapter is the only one with first person in it, the rest of it will be in third person. (Thus the change at the end to third person...) I seriously do want guesses on who the werewolf is, just so you guys now. Please let me know what you think of this idea and this chapter!**_

_Ella_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Where's Kai?" Jay didn't bother to raise his voice, knowing how light of a sleeper Zane was.

To his surprise, it was Cole that answered him. "He...fell out of bed. You ok there dude?"

Jay leaned over the edge of his bed, to see that Cole was telling the truth. His red clad roommate was lying flat on his back on the floor between the two bunkbeds. Kai lifted a hand up, shoving his fingers through his rather spiky hairdo. "Fine... I just had a nightmare is all."

Jay sighed with relief, before he began to babble nonsensically. "Oh good! For a minute there I thought that you like, had something in crawling on you or something. But nightmares are totally normal and not at all creepy! Why, I just had one myself! You see, there I was standing on this cliff in the middle of nowhere..."

"Hey! I think I'm going to go get a glass of milk! Anyone want to come with me?" Kai lunged for the closed door, his eyes betraying the fact that he was desperate to escape from Jay's babbling.

Zane chuckled as he stood up, humor dancing in his eyes. "I will come with you. Cole?"

Cole shook his head, pulling a pair of noise-cancelling headphones out from beneath his pillow. "Nah... I think I'll go back to sleep." Slipping the headphones on, he passed out within seconds, a loud snore escaping him.

"Someone's tired... night Jay." Kai left the room, Zane right behind him.

* * *

Zane watched quietly as Kai poured them two glasses of milk, his expression tense. "Was it a nightmare, or was it how you ended up in the small Orphanage in that fishing town."

Kai jerked, nearly dropping the pitcher of milk. "How did you know about that orphanage?"

"I did research back when you first joined us. Apparently when I was downloading my memories to save them, I thought it prudent to keep that memory." Zane watched Kai for a minute, before picking up his glass of milk, calmly sipping at it. "Odd really since your reaction clearly means that I hadn't revealed this to you in the past. My deepest apologies." Zane lowered his glass, nervously running a finger along the rim. "Kai...I've been meaning to ask... how did you and Nya end up in the middle of the ocean on nothing more than a tiny raft that should have been dashed to pieces out there in the first place."

Kai took a shaky breath, staring intently at his reflection in the kitchen window for several long seconds. "That's... a long story Z. Maybe another day."

"Does Nya remember?" Zane lifted his glass to his lips again, figuring that he might has well finish the drink off.

Kai sat his empty cup down, flexing his fingers ever so slightly. "No... she doesn't know. She was too little to remember what was going. We were both so little..."

Zane finally finished off his drink, and sat his cup in the sink next to Kai's, wishing that his best friend would open up and tell people what had happened that day...or days. No one knew for sure how long they had been drifting before the fisherman pulled them out of the ocean. "We best get back to bed."

* * *

Kai nearly fell out of bed when he heard an extremely loud banging noise in the doorway to his room. A quick glance around revealed that his mentor was waking them up for training exactly thirty minutes too early. And with the night that they just had... "Sensei, we're not supposed to get up yet. Can you please let us sleep?" Kai fell backwards unto his bed, pulling his pillow over his head to try and keep the ringing gong from hurting his sensitive ears even further than they already were.

Sensei responded pretty well to that outspoken protest, none of the others had said anything, they just rolled over. "Up. Now." Sensei yanked Kai's blanket off, forcing the teen to get up.

Cole groaned as he rolled over again, yanking his noise cancelling headphones off of his head as he looked bleary eyed at Sensei Wu. "What's the emergency?"

Jay opened his mouth, ready to point out that Sensei didn't need an emergency to wake them up early, when Sensei cut him off, his voice tinged with worry. "Werewolves have attacked a small village near the coastline."

Kai jerked suddenly, crashing loudly into the bedpost. "Sorry...just did you say werewolves!?"

"Not good! Not good! One bit or scratch from those guys and we'll be werewolves... and I don't want to turn into a wolf whenever there's a full moon!" Jay yelped as he scrambled to get his gi out.

"_Stereotypes_."

Cole snagged his gi up, for some reason it was in his bed with him, a frown crossing his features. "It's not even the full moon. That's next week."

_"Again. _Stereotypes._"_

Zane strode towards the door, already fully clothed. "Let's get going now. The sooner we can get the witnesses reports, the better."

"Yeah...and we don't want to be taking their reports when they go wolf on us during the full moon." Cole nodded in agreement.

"_Seriously? _Again with the stereotypes."

* * *

"Think you can handle this report for me Kai? I need to get this fellow that was scratched into solitary." Lloyd helped an officer that was pressing a damp, slightly bloody, rag onto his left upper-arm.

"Stereotypes." Kai muttered once again under his breath, annoyance edging his voice. Nodding to the officer's wife and children, he responded to Lloyd. "Yeah... I can handle that."

Lloyd nodded his thanks, before leaving Kai alone with the sobbing woman that was bouncing a little girl on her hip as if she were a bouncy house or something. "Will Daddy be ok?" A small boy, no older than three at most, tugged at Kai's sleeve, forcing the teen ninja to bend down.

"He'll be fine. They just want to make sure that he is at his one hundred percent." Kai assured the child, ruffling his blonde hair playfully.

The boy looked relieved at that, turning to run over to his older brother that was standing nervously behind their mother. "You heard that Kal? Daddy's going to be ok!"

"No he ain't Ace, Daddy was scratched by a werewolf so that means he's one of them now." The boy stomped his foot, worry creasing his brow.

Kai bit back, and failed miserably, a low, angry growl. "Stereotypes!"

"Uh?" The boys turned to stare at him.

Kai cleared his throat nervously, "I was just saying... we actually have no records of anyone meeting werewolves before. So, everything we know is technically rumors...and we shouldn't presume stuff about them before we do some more digging that does not involve horror stories or movies." Kai rolled his eyes skyward, before turning around to see if he couldn't find himself some help.

Easier said than done. Jay was assigned to help Cole and they had their hands full with a rather large family, and he couldn't see Zane and his sister anywhere, though he figured that they were probably interviewing the candy store owner that had reported the sighting originally. A low growl tore from Kai as he clenched his fist, claws digging into his flesh. He really didn't like the idea of werewolves attacking Ninjago...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Kai..? Did you just growl?" Lloyd materialized behind Kai, one eyebrow raised in surprise.

Kai blinked rapidly, before arching an eyebrow up at him. "I don't think all of this is necessary. Come on."

"Why don't you think its necessary?"

Kai groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The fact that we technically don't know anything about werewolves. I mean... movies and old horror stories... all of which I am sure that aren't the most reliable sources to go for with a new foe." Kai bit his tongue to keep himself from suggesting that they talk to someone that had barely survived a werewolf attack and knew more about them since... well... werewolves know about werewolves.

"Guys! Misako wants to see us pronto! She claims that its about the werewolf attack." Jay hollered suddenly, holding a phone up for all to see.

Kai raised an eyebrow, wondering what it is that she knew that he couldn't make an educated guess on. "Okay... we better get to her then. Where is she?"

"Back at the monastery."

"Let's make it a race!" Nya called out, inciting four of the ninjas to break at a run. They never wait for someone to say go. Nya held herself back so that she was running next to Kai. Once she was certain that all of the civilians and their fellow ninjas were out of earshot, she turned to face Kai, worry creasing her brow. "I thought werewolves don't like to show themselves to others?"

"You and me both." Kai shoved his hands into his pockets, flexing his fingers slightly, so as to sheathe and unsheathe his claws. If Nya noticed, she didn't say anything, knowing that Kai had a lot more memories than she did.

* * *

"I found a prophesy that apparently everyone has forgotten about... I believe it is talking about werewolves, though this is just an educated guess." Misako unrolled an ancient looking scroll, spreading it out on the conference table.

Zane frowned as he pointed to where it appeared to have been ripped in half. "You are missing half of the scroll."

"I know... the prophesy is incomplete because of this...so we have to go with what we do have of it." Misako sighed, before reading the prophesy out loud. "The Great Alpha will bring Peace and Prosperity to all the Packs Through Unification." Stopping, she looked up frustration flashing in her eyes. "That is all we have. If we had more..."

"So...we need to find this Great Alpha and convince him that attacking Ninjago is a bad idea. Sounds good to me." Jay announced, one eyebrow raised.

Nya hummed, a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the scroll. Not that Kai blamed her. He was staring at it thoughtfully too, certain that it was just a coincidence. Cole crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "How are we supposed to find this Great Alpha anyways? What is an Alpha?"

Lloyd shrugged, leaning back slightly, "Alphas are what leaders in a wolf pack is called. My guess is that the werewolves probably use a lot of wolf termology for themselves."

Nya gave her head a quick shake, a mumbled statement slipping past her lips. "Great Alpha..."

"Nya? Are you okay there?" Jay nervously turned to face his girlfriend, confusion creasing his features.

Nya gave her head another quick shake, as if she were trying to dislodge an annoying fly. "Kai...what was that story that our mother used to tell us when we were little? You know, the one that we would request every night right before bed?" Nya shifted, anxiety flashing in her eyes.

"Glad to see that I wasn't the only one to notice the similarities." Kai drily announced, before closing his eyes as he tried to remember what the story was. The others glanced at each other, bewildered on how a prophesy would remind the siblings about an old bedtime story. "Let's see... A Wicked Alpha that had heard of the Destined Great Alpha growing up one day decides that he is the Destined Great Alpha. To prove that he can Unite the Packs, he attacked the Nearest Pack, killing their Alpha and Prince. Slowly, but surely he moved onto the next Pack...and the next. Until all the Packs are under his control. However, A young Cub had seized his little sister and fled from Wolvania. Arriving in a Strange New Land where werewolves did not exist, they learned how to live there. The Young Cub studied the Fighting Techniques of that Land. The Wicked Alpha learned of the Land and led a charge of attack against it, determined that he was to be their Alpha as well. The Young Cub, now a young wolf, fought fiercely to protect his new found Pack. After a long, and difficult battle..." Kai opened his eyes, his jaw clenching with annoyance. "I can't remember what else it said. I know there was something about a meeting with the leaders. Sorry sis." Kai ran his fingers through his hair, frustration gleaming in his eyes.

"It's fine bro. That's way more than what I remembered." Nya drummed her fingers against the conference table, feeling slightly helpless over the fact that she couldn't remember more of the old bedtime story.

Misako threw her hands in the air, exasperation flooding her features. "That's why this reminded you of an old bedtime story... your mother had used the other half of the prophesy as a bedtime story for you two."

"She probably didn't even know what it was when she found the other half of the scroll..." Lloyd commented, unaware of the looks Kai and Nya were shooting each other.

"Um...actually. She had memorized it from when her mother told it to her...who memorized it when her mother would tell it...and yeah I believe it goes back like twenty generations...both sides of the family since I know Dad told it to us when Mom was sick that one time." Kai scratched the back of his neck, uncertain how the others will take that informtain.

"Seriously guys!?" Misako and the other ninjas yelled in unison, shocked that the other half of the prophesy had been passed down verbally through many generations.

"Look on the bright side... we need to find the Young Cub." Nya shrugged, oblivious to the way Kai suddenly stilled.

Cole raised an eyebrow, puzzled by that statement. "Is it because the Young Cub will help us fight the werewolves off?"

"No... I _do _remember that in the end it is discovered that the Young Cub was the Great Alpha the entire time. He just didn't know it at first." Nya calmly stated, ignoring the shock looks that everyone had...or the fact that Kai looked like he was about to faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kai swung his sword in a low arch, neatly dispatching the unsuspecting sparring bot. Or maybe it was expecting that since it was programmed for sparring against the ninjas. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Zane and Lloyd pondered over something on the laptop's screen. Most likely it was the list of orphans that they requested... they seemed to be think that would be a good way to locate the Young Cub from the old bedtime story. Jay was sparring with Nya, though he was too awestruck with her to be much of a sparring partner. Cole was somewhere... Kai didn't know exactly where, and he didn't necessarily care either.

"Okay, I'm ready for the debriefing Lloyd." Cole strolled into the room, his hands resting on his hips. Kai blinked, suddenly wondering if maybe he should have questioned where Cole was more.

Lloyd pushed himself up out of his seat, nodding towards the sparring mats on the floor. "Let's sit over here. Kai, Nya, it's up to you two if you join us or not."

Kai was now even more confused. _Never _has anyone been given a choice on whether or not they join for a debriefing. "I think we'll join." Kai glanced over at his sister, who nodded in agreement, her interest peaked.

"What could you possibly have Cole looking into that you feel the need to make it optional for us?" Nya settled on the floor next to Jay.

Kai quickly sat on her other side, shooting her boyfriend that made things pretty clear on why he did that. He was just being the protective big brother. Lloyd settled on the ground across Cole and Zane, lifting his shoulder up in a half shrug. "Honestly, your past. We don't know anything about your family or anything like that, and um... you both kinda showed up on the list."

"You could have asked Zane... he looked into our pasts when we first joined up with you guys." Kai raised an eyebrow upwards, clearly not seeing the big deal here. They're orphans... whoopie-doo-da.

Cole cleared his throat nervously, before glancing over at Zane from the corner of his eye. "Did your research reveal that Kai and Nya isn't even their real names? A fisherman rescued them out in the middle of the ocean, only they couldn't speak at all."

Zane blinked once, his voice flat in his typical monotone way. "Indeed it brought that detail up. Though I do not know see how that detail should affect us. They were young enough when that happened, that most likely they do not even remember the names their parents gave them."

Kai shifted at that, struggling to keep himself from wrinkling his nose. Unfortunately, Lloyd noticed. "Do you remember your real names, Kai?"

"Yes..." Kai crossed his fingers that they wouldn't ask him what their names were.

He forgot that Jay was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Wait... so what is your real names then?"

Kai slunk down, before mumbling out an answer. "Fire that Burns Brighter Than the Noonday Sun and Storm in the Night Sky."

Zane blinked slowly, before asking the one question on everyone's minds. "Which name belongs to whom exactly? Oh, and were your parents aware that your names appear to be phrases?"

Nya leaned back, rolling her shoulders to relieve some of the tension there. "I'm Storm in the Night Sky, Kai is Fire that Burns Brighter Than Noonday Sun. And I think they were aware of that detail... I mean... Kai what were Mom and Dad's names again?"

"Mom's name is Song of the Sea, and Dad is Ray of Sun that Warms the Earth." Kai lifted a shoulder up in a half shrug, mentally noting to attempt to strangle his sister later.

"That makes no sense whatsoever... who in their right mind will give their kids mouthfuls for names?" Cole groaned, looking over at the siblings in disbelief.

Kai and Nya didn't respond, for two different reasons. Nya because she wasn't very experienced when it came to their people, and Kai because he knew where the search for the Young Cub would send them...and he wasn't exactly as young as everyone thought. "I'm going for a run. Yell if the werewolves attack."

"Dude... we live nowhere near the village that was attacked. So unless the werewolves are intelligent enough to realize that they need to remove us from the picture, we're safe here." Lloyd shook his head at Kai, not understanding why Kai seemed to think they would be the werewolves next target.

* * *

Paws skidding against the ground, Kai slowed down as he approached the river that rushed past the wooded area near the tea shop. Bending down, he lapped at it with his rough tongue, his sides heaving from panting so hard. His ears flicked backwards, to the soft pounding of paws against the ground behind him. A minute later, a familiar young black wolf approached him. Sniffing around for a bit, she approached him, her black fur briefly rubbing against his more auburn fur. Bending down, she lapped at the water for a second, before speaking up. _"Fire Sun... maybe we should tell the others all that we know about werewolves."_

_"Why would we do that Storm Night? You do realize that if what Misako says about the old Fable that all tribes use to teach their cubs to not be greedy, is true that means that I'm the Young Cub...right?" _Kai questioned his sister, sure that she just hadn't realized that little detail or something.

_"Oh... I hadn't thought of that... but you're right... wait. The story didn't say anything about a cousin helping them to escape. We only made it this far because Storm Sky loaned us one of his fishing boats." _Nya wrinkled her nose, which as a wolf was very interesting to see.

_"I'll forever be in Cousin Storm in the Sky's debt for that. I hope he is still okay." _Kai shifted slightly, changing back into his human form.

Nya copied him, changing back into her own human form as well. Shaking her head, she ran a finger through her hair, detangling it. "Why is it that my hair always gets so _tangled_ whenever I change into my wolf form?"

"How I'm supposed to know?" Kai grunted as he stretched, glad that he had been able to run as a wolf for a little while. He was always careful that no one would see him, but with his fan club and missions, as well tendency to get captured which leads to protective friends that were like brothers to him... that didn't happen as often as he would like it. "Ready to go back?"

"Sure."

* * *

Lloyd flung his arm up to block his face as the werewolf lunged forward, knocking him backwards. Cole and Zane were working together to beat back another werewolf, and Jay was crouching in a tree, shooting lightning down at the two werewolves that had chased him up there in the first place. Lloyd grunted as he fell onto his back, the werewolf he was fighting off posed to rip his throat out...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"_**LLOYD!**_" "**_JAY!_**" A loud howl tore through the air, right before an auburn werewolf slammed into the werewolf that was attacking the green ninja, bowling it over.

Lloyd pushed himself into a sitting position even as a black werewolf joined the fight alongside the auburn colored one, in fact it was snapping at the werewolves that had Jay pinned. Yelps filled the air as the werewolves scrambled backwards, bolting out of the courtyard with their tails tucked under their legs. Well, not all of them. The large werewolf that had attacked Lloyd lunged forward, snapping at the much smaller auburn werewolf. Snarling, the auburn one lunged forward, sinking its teeth into the larger one's foreleg. A loud yelp of pain escaped it, before it snapped its mouth shut over the auburn one's left ear. This caused a great deal of yelping from the small werewolf as he, Lloyd had a very funny feeling that it was a male, scrambled backwards, jerking his head every which way to lose the larger wolf. Lifting his right forepaw, he swiped at the larger one's nose, causing it to anger even more and lunge forward, a loud snarl escaping it.

Lloyd turned his attention away from the fighting werewolves to watch the other werewolf leap up the tree, nearly reaching Jay. It's mouth snapped shut on something...with an earsplitting howl a third werewolf slid into view, the black werewolf's jaw clamped tightly around its leg as it dragged the slightly bigger werewolf out of the tree. Jay opened and closed his mouth multiple times in shock, before finally finding his voice. "Wolves don't climb trees!"

The black werewolf shook its head, even as it stood up on its hind paws, its rival already running for it, its fur shrinking rapidly as it changed back into a human... Nya planted her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised. "Next thing I know, you're gonna tell me that girls can't do spinjitzu!"

"**_NYA?!_**" Jay yelped loudly, right before he fell out of the tree.

Nya lunged forward, frantically trying to catch her boyfriend before he could hit his head. "Jay! Careful!"

Lloyd blinked rapidly, before turning his head back to watching the fight. He had to have imagined that. There is no way that his best friend and almost sister was a werewolf! He turned just in time to see Cole and Zane team up together to bash the larger werewolf's head to the side with a large, heavy branch. Snarling, the werewolf released the auburn werewolf's left hindleg, backing its way out of the courtyard finally. The second his opponent was gone, the auburn wolf turned to face Lloyd, pushing himself up onto his hindlegs. Immediately, his bloody left hindleg crumbled under his weight...even as he turned _back _into Kai. Kai grunted as he collapsed to the ground, a sheen of sweat already dripping down his forehead.

Reaching down, Kai clasped his still bloody, really not good at all, left leg. "Cole... Zane. Help me out here."

Zane grasped his best friend silently by the arm, hoisting him up carefully. Cole hurriedly ripped a strip of fabric off of his gi, using it to slow the flow of blood coming from Kai. "We need to get you to the Monastery's medical wing."

Kai merely grunted, trying his hardest _not _to faint from the blood loss. Nya hurried over to where they were gathered, concern dancing on her features. Of course her concern was slightly abated at the sight of her carrying a spluttering Jay. Finding out one's girlfriend is a werewolf is one thing, being _carried _by her within the same hour was just plain humiliating for the Lightning ninja.

"Kai!" Nya skidded to a halt, this time nearly throwing Jay at their friends.

Kai rolled his eyes, a hiss escaping him as pain throbbed in his leg. "I know... I know. That big werewolf smelled like Mountain Pack while the others were a mixture of the other packs. None of them were from Volcano Pack or Seashore Pack though."

"Actually... I was gonna tell you that looks painful." Nya pointed to his leg, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh..." Kai turned red as he realized that his sister didn't care about what Packs the different werewolves came from, but instead was worried about his wellbeing.

Lloyd stood up shakily, quickly wiping his sweaty hands onto his pants. "So Kai...what just happened just now?" Lloyd somehow barely managed to keep his voice under control so as not to betray the fact that he was rather shaken up by this turn of events.

Kai blinked slowly, then mumbled out a reply. "I really hope Misako is wrong about the whole Great Alpha bedtime story being part of a prophesy cause if so... that means we already got the Young cub. Now please excuse me. But I'm gonna faint now." With that said, Kai rolled his eyes to the back of his head and passed out.

"Well...at least when he says he's gonna do something, he means it." Cole managed to shakily joke out, still pressing the now pretty bloody strip of fabric against Kai's leg.

* * *

Wu wasn't sure what to think when he went looking for his nephew and students, and found them crowded around Kai in the medwing, Zane and Nya working steadily to wrap tight clean bandaged around Kai's leg which had multiple stitches in it. Misako moved quickly into the room, placing a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "What happened? We were only gone for a few short hours."

"Uh...so werewolves can transform during the day as well as the night...and um we were attacked...oh! Kai got bit on the leg. He'll be fine though. Zane and Nya are finishing up now with treating it." Lloyd shifted uncomfortably, uncertain how to explain to the adults that two of the ninjas were apparently werewolves.

Misako paled at that, her breath catching slightly. "_Kai was bit!? _We're gonna be down a ninja each full moon then."

"Stereotype." Kai somehow managed to mumble out despite the fact that he was unconscious.

Wu frowned, turning to face his only female student. "Does your brother not understand the seriousness of him getting bit?"

Nya raised an eyebrow upwards, her expression otherwise blank. "Seeing as if he hadn't tackled that particular werewolf, Lloyd would be dead right now. Yeah, he's aware of how serious it is."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Uncle. Kai was in _wolf form _when he got bit." Lloyd took a deep breath, before turning to face the two adults in the room. "He was already a werewolf..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"_**What!?**_" "So I'm hearing that I allowed my own son to hang out with a werewolf without knowing it?"

Jay cleared his throat loudly upon noticing the annoyed look that flashed across Nya's features. "Um...actually Nya is a werewolf too apparently..."

"Thank you Jay." Nya mumbled out, before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "We haven't turned any of you into werewolves...or been unavailable during a full moon...that when my bro says stereotypes, he means you guys aren't really doing research. You're going off of what you think you know about werewolves."

All of the ninjas shifted uncomfortably at that, suddenly aware of all the times that Kai had mentioned something about stereotypes. Shaking his head, Lloyd pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Great_. Do you two of any idea who the Young Cub that is supposed to be the Great Alpha is by chance?"

"Not doing this..." "He's kinda out of it right now." Nya pointed to Kai, who still appeared to be unconscious despite his speaking up about how he's not doing something.

"Great! Just great! Next thing I know is that Misako is going to tell us that there's a prophesy about each one of us!" Jay whined loudly as he flung his hands into the air.

Wu chuckled at Jay's antics, even as Misako hurriedly calmed him down. "There's only the two prophesies...that we know of. Since this one was lost, there could be other lost prophesies..._but_ I highly doubt they're about you six!"

Jay calmed down a bit at that, though worry still creased his brow. "If another prophesy pops up that the answer happens to be one of us... then I'm gonna tell you all I told you so."

"Sure...whatever makes you happy Jay." Cole rolled his eyes skyward at that.

Zane cleared his throat loudly, causing everyone to turn to face him. "I really hate to break this to you during this enlightening conversation, but there is a werewolf sniffing around the courtyard. Falcon is watching him but we probably should intervene soon."

Nya groaned or growled at that, they were a smidgen concerned that they couldn't tell...and knowing she can turn into a wolf at will... She stormed off, quickly exiting the building and marched right up to the werewolf that was indeed sniffing around the yard. "Get out of here! You're not welcome here! Get back to your Pack's Alpha!"

The werewolf paused, turning to face her for a second, before turning into a middle aged man, old enough to be the ninjas father. "I am afraid that I cannot do that since my Alpha is dead... Storm in the Night Sky."

Nya furrowed her brows in confusion, glancing back to see that the others had followed her...minus Zane. Though with her brother's lack of consciousness was most definitely the reason why he wasn't there right now. Cole gave a slow nod, already readying his scythe in case the werewolf turned out to be another foe. Jay slipped next to her, nunchucks in hand. Turning to face the intruder, she spoke slowly. "Who are you...and how do you know my name?"

He smiled softly, clearly trying to disarm them. "You were so young that you most likely do not recognize me at all...you look so much like your mother you know."

"Just answer the question!" Nya carefully pulled at a dagger, to signal to him that she was being dead serious.

He swallowed at the sight of the dagger, before hurriedly explaining himself to the ninjas. "I am Sparrow Playing in the Field, best friend of Alpha Ray of Sun that Warms the Earth."

"That name sounds familiar... the second one, not the first one." "Kai mentioned a Sparrow Playing in the Field once... what was his favorite game to play when you were pupsitting him?"

Sparrow Field smiled at that, before responding in kind. "I am presuming that by Kai you mean Alpha Prince Fire that Burns Brighter than the Noonday Sun, in which case he loved it when I would play Howling Mountain with him whenever I would pupsit him."

Nya quickly relaxed, moving to give him a quick hug. "It is _you_! He mentioned that no one outside of you two even knew that since Howling Mountain is considered a girl's game."

Sparrow Field smiled, before hugging her tightly to his chest. "I thought you had been killed that awful night. Only for Queen Song of the Sea's nephew Storm in the Sky to tell me that he had placed you two on one of his fishing vessels and you were somewhere out in the big open ocean. Finding out about this new land, it gave us in the Revolution a chance to hope that we will find another alpha to lead."

"Don't you have Alphas already?" Nya frowned, concern flashing through her.

Sparrow Field shook his head, his shoulders drooping. "Alpha Eagle Caught Prey knows the way of our people. All Alphas, regardless of age have been slain. We have been trying to get to mothers when they give birth in case luck is on our side and they give birth to an Alpha instead of a Beta or Omega, so far though we have failed on that part. Often times we wondered if perhaps we could succeed better if we were able to convince others to join our ranks."

"You mean Eagle Caught Prey as been killing infants as well as grownups?" Nya was disturbed with this news, her mind whirling.

"Yes... he knows that by tradition another alpha can step forward and either form a new Pack or challenge him. Reason why we need you and your brother."

Nya raised an eyebrow upwards, surprise flashing through her. "I am no Alpha. The stones of destiny made it clear when I was born that I am an Omega."

"True... but the stones of destiny always put forth _two _paths with everyone, due to the fact that we can change over time. Your second path was that of an Alpha. Your brother however had no second path laid out. He is more of an Alpha than anyone has ever been." Sparrow Field calmly pointed out to her.

Nya looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers so that claws slid in and out. "Kai needs to heal. He...needs to accept what the stones of destiny claimed. He has been an Omega this entire time, refusing to even acknowledge that he was an Alpha Prince before all of this happened."

"Well...let's hope he accepts his destiny before much longer..."

**A/N: SkyTalon recommends that I respond to reviews more often to attempt to gather more.**

***crickets chirp* There aren't in so I hope that you liked this little chapter! Sorry...it was a filler.**


End file.
